America's Promise
by Rinne Kagamine
Summary: Canada always felt invisible so he decided that he's ask America to promise him that if someone ever went to war with Canada, that the USA would back him up. Of course America was surprised, but he accepted. Then a couple of years later, a war has started and America rushes to keep his promise true.
1. Matthew

**This is my first story, sorry if it sucks, and I'd like to hear your reviews because I'd like to know what you think I should add or improve. Thanks for reading this!**

* * *

"America, if someone declared war on me, would you help me?"

"Of course I would, bro!" America replied.

But Canada always wondered if he was lying or if he was telling the truth. So then he asked two years later,

"If I go into war, you will help me, and if you go into war, I will help you. Do you, Alfred F. Jones swear forever and always to keep your promise?"

"Yes, I do. I promise to always protect you." America said with a pained smile. While Canada though he was lying, America wondered why would Canada keep asking this.

Well, that day has come. The Russia has decided to take North America, starting with Canada. Canada was feeling dread and hopefulness, why, because he wanted to see if America would hold his promise. As for dread, if you were a country, would you want to be invaded?

Canada waited for troops from America to see if he would fulfill his promise. He hasn't come for two years now and Canada felt rejected. He felt so invisible right now because his own brother who he helped through countless war hasn't come to fulfill his promise or pay him back. What he didn't know was that America was taking his best spies and sending them to Russia to find out their secrets and making allies with most of Europe, Asia, South America, Africa, and even the Middle East who usually doesn't side with him. Even though he was a superpower, he still was pretty young for a country and the other countries were surprised at how serious he was on this matter. They even forgot this was a loud-mouthed, annoying and a little arrogant person. He also gathered nuclear bombs if it came to that. Although, he didn't want a nuclear war and neither did his allies. But he knew if he had to, he would start a nuclear war and his allies would understand.

So right when Canada was about to give up, America and his allies came and fought full force. When America ran into Canada he went looking for its personification. He found Canada, but it looked like it was too late. He was on the ground staring up at the sky looking lost and sad.

"America, why did you come so late? Did you forget about me until now?" Canada asked when he head America approach him.

"No. I never forgot. I was just gearing up with my finest supplies up because we though that we could save you just in time." America said as he crouched down next to his brother.

"'We'?" Canada asked confused because usually only America remembers him.

"We as in Japan, England, France, Italy, Germany, Mexico, Spain, South Italy, Estonia, Lithuania, Belarus, Iceland, Romania, Hungary, Taiwan, Seychelles, and so on. Everyone suddenly just remembered you when you got attacked. You are probably the most popular country now, though the reasons aren't that good... If you survive people all around the world will never forget the man that survived this long.

Canada smiled sadly,

"But America I'm afraid it's to late. I'm already half dead." he said.

"No, you have to live on. We all need you." America had already started to cry.

"No matter what everyone wants including me, fate has already decided for us. I'm sorry America, but I must leave you guys."

"Please don't go! Please!" America begged that some how that begging would bring Canada back.

"I'm… Sorry… America that I can't… Live on. I'm so sorry." Canada was losing his breath because of a wound America hadn't noticed before on his heart.

"Canada we are the ones that should be sorry for never remembering you or seeing you..." America said with tears now freely running down his face.

"America, please shut up for once." Canada said with a pained smile on his face. "At least you kept your promise…" Canada said having a rush of happiness and pride in America. But then, with tears falling down his face and blood coming off his shirt onto the white snow dying it red, but with a small smile, Canada had passed away.

America felt Canada's go limp and he let go sobbing in the cold Canadian winter. But the last words he said kept ringing in his ears. He did keep his promise, and he made Canada proud. And he realized what he should do. Instead of just being sad, go live and have fun because that's what Canada would have wanted. So America and the rest of his allies had a funeral for Canada and now, 10 years later after the war, the Hetalians have a new Canada, a girl by the name of Madeline. And America has devoted his whole life to making Canada proud by being the brother he never was to Matthew, to Madeline to try and make up for that. Every day people remember Canada, the old Canada, on that day he disappeared, and they vowed to never forget him. And way up in the heavens, Matthew is looking down upon them proudly and smiling in who they all became. They all became friends and no one could separate them. They have been war free of a hundred years now and Canada thought to himself, "If all it took was my life to bring ultimate happiness and peace to the world, then so be it. Just losing one life to thousands is the way I think we should take... Because the sweet reward of new life, brought a sweet after taste to it with happiness and peace, and that's all I ever wanted..."


	2. Madeline

~Present time~

Madeline's P.O.V

All I remember that when I woke up this morning I heard crying outside my bed room and when to investigate and saw my brother, Alfred, and my friend standing at my doorway in tears. Of course I asked them what was wrong and they just stared at me like I had said that I'm suicidal. Alfred recovers faster than my friend and said to me that we'd talk about it later. I was about to question him when he shot me a look and I closed my mouth.

My friend just watched all of this until I snapped my fingers in front of his face and yelled his name at him.

"Hey! Gilbert! Are you alive in there?" Well, tried to yell... It came out more as a whisper scream (I didn't know those even existed until now) because I always seemed to have a quiet voice much to my doom.

His head snapped up at me when I yelled at him and he quickly stood up and said he had to leave then left our house. I looked at the door in confusion and then walked to the kitchen to get some food for breakfast. When I heard someone scream and I dropped the items I was holding and ran out side to see Francis, my papa, screaming how his clothes that Arthur, my dad, picked out for him didn't mach. I then proceeded to walk back to the kitchen and try to get my food again a bit annoyed that he was so freaked out about clothes that he decided to go and scare the whole neighborhood.

I then sat down at the table and started to eat my breakfast when Arthur came in and sat next to me and I looked at him and he seemed to been crying recently.

"Hey dad?" I asked.

He looked up surprised, "Yes Madeline?"

"Why were Alfred and Gilbert so sad?" Once I asked that he shot up in his seat and looked surprised.

"Why would you ask that?" he said trying to act calm but we all know he is as bad at acting as he is cooking.

"They were crying outside of my door this morning." I wasn't going to candy coat it because I was kinda annoyed at them.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked worried.

"Yes I do. It's like you guys trying to not tell me about those pictures of a man that looks like Alfred." as I said that, he winced.

"Well... It's about that man you're talking about..." he sighs.

"Oh... did he die...?" I asked.

Arthur's eyes got all misty then I think I saw a couple or tears fall and hit the table then I realize I'm not imagining, and there really are tears falling out of his eyes.

"Y-you could s-say that..." he said, his voice breaking.

"W-what happened...?" she asked now somewhat afraid she'd make Arthur break out crying again.

"He was my brother." a voice said and we both whipped around to see Alfred in the doorway and I was about to say something when he cut me off, "He was one of the nicest, caring, protective brother you could ever have."

Arthur looked at Alfred and they seemed to have a silent conversation with each other for awhile until Alfred continued, "He was never noticed though... Not much by Arthur, Francis, and I... And if we didn't ever notice him, no one else could..."

"One day in 2013, Ivan declared war on him, but no one knows why. Not even now in the year of 2123..." Arthur said as I continued to stare at him, "America finally got everything ready two years after the war started, but it was too late for the representative though... Even though his country was still strong, he wasn't... They never knew how he died..."

"What was his country?" I asked and they both looked at me sadly.

"It was Canada." Alfred said and I felt my jaw drop as I stared in surprise.

"S-so... he was technically my brother too...?" I asked.

"Yeah, he was..." Alfred said sadly as Francis came in and looked at all of us with a confused face.

"What's ze matter here?" he asked somewhat worried.

"We're talking about Matthew." Arthur said bluntly.

"M-my Matthew...?" he asked surprised.

"Our Matthew you wanker!" Arthur yelled angrily, "He was our family too!"

"W-who's Matthew...?" I asked confused.

"My bro..." Alfred said sadly. "And today is his birthday..."

"I-it is..?" I asked. It seemed like a regular day..." I said with sadness trailing into my voice.

"Yeah, July 1st* is his birthday..."

"So a-are we going to do something in memory of him...?" I asked wondering.

"Yeah, we're having a world meeting.." Francis said.

"W-what's a world meeting...?" I never have heard of those before...

"It's were all the country's representatives come and talk about matters... But we haven't had one in so long..." Arthur said.

"How long?"

"Since you were born." he said.

I stared in shock because I was born about 110 years ago.

"R-really...?" I asked.

"Well it was mostly because we weren't ready to... But now we are." Arthur said looking on towards something invisible.

"Will you come Mattie?" Alfred said.

"Why do you call me Mattie instead of..." After I started to say that, I realized that the old Canadian representative was named Matthew.

"Madeline, do you think you can come?" Arthur asked.

"Y-yeah... I think so..." I said still trying to soak everything in.

"Let's get ready to go, our flight leaves in an hour." Alfred said.

We all walked out the door but I couldn't help think of all of them differently. Alfred always seemed to be faking his happiness around me and always seemed depressed but the photos of him and Matthew suggested otherwise. Like that he was always hyper and energetic, and well... Happy... Arthur was always distant and somewhat shy of me, but I could see him as one that could of smiled a lot a while ago... And Francis... He didn't seem much different... Just not a cheery as when Matthew was alive...

I was also nervous about the other countries too. What if they hated me? I really couldn't handle any more stress... I just hope this meeting goes all right...

* * *

***I'm exactly sure if Matthew's birthday is the 1st, so if you have another birthday or if you think it is the 1st, please review so I can change it or not. Thanks!**


	3. Ivan and Anya

Once they got to the world meeting building, I could feel a sense of depression and sadness there. I looked at Arthur and Alfred and they nodded to let me know it was all right.

I opened the doors and saw that there was a whole bunch of countries there. (I knew there was going to be a lot, I just wasn't expecting this many.) I walked up to the table and everything fell silent.

"Uh… H-hello…?" I said embarrassed at all the attention.

"Who are you? A fake replacement for Matthew?" Someone asks.

Arthur looks at me to see if I'm alright, but I've got that covered.

"I'm not sure if you haven't seen the news yet or you're just to lazy to, but I'm the new representative for Canada. And if you don't like me that much, come on and take me." I say stand taller and straighter while everyone gasps.

"Madeline…." Arthur says.

I was _absolutely not_, going to be pushed around by someone. I've seen to many suicides to know what happens to let fear take a hold. So I though I could at least stand up for myself and tell the world that unlike some people, I wasn't going to get shot down.

I saw that the person that said the remark sat down ashamed.

"As I was saying…" I paused looking at everyone, "I, Madeline *Amelia Williams, will be the representative of Canada until the day Canada falls or I die."

Arthur nodded and I sat down at my spot were Matthew used to sit and Arthur, Alfred, and Francis also sat down.

"Everyone here ready to start the meeting?" I heard someone say and I looked up to see a man with blonde hair and light blue eyes at the head of the table as they all agreed.

"Okay then, let's start why we had this war in the first place because we all need answers." He said. (A/N: America and his allies won the war.)

"I would like to say something." Said someone with sliver-ish hair and purple eyes.

"Ja, Russia, what would you like to say?" the guy with blue eyes said.

"I'd like to tell everyone how Matthew died and why I invaded." Russia said simply but that was enough to get everyone's full attention.

"Well the, go ahead and tell us please." The man said simply.

"Da, okay then!" he said with a smile on his face.

Everyone watched him as he dropped his smile and suddenly looked serious and sad.

"Okay, you guys want to know so I'll tell you." He paused and took a breath, "I didn't charge in there to just attack Cana…. Er… Matthew…. I did it because he told me to."

Everyone started yelling and complaining and before I could stop myself, I took my chair and smashed it down on the table.

Once I did that, everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Everyone… I want to hear what happened to my brother so if you don't want to here it, go and wait outside." Yet again, my voice came out whisper like and I felt annoyed at myself that I couldn't be louder and looked down at the floor embarrassed. I wonder if Matthew was ever like that so I could mentally yell at him with my head.

England stood up and said, "I agree so if you don't want to listen, go outside." Nobody moved. "Okay then, nobody say a word then." England sat back down.

"Uh.. thank you guys… As I was saying, he told me to do this because he got some sickness that not only can be highly deadly to a human, but to a country too. Matthew and I hid a secret that I believe you should all should know. I would've told you sooner but Germany cut us off from having meetings for 110 years." Everyone looked at Germany then back to Russia. "So our secret was that one time in New Prussia, Canada*, we were just talking about maybe dropping all of our harshness against North America and Russia when we stumbled upon two little girls about newborns. One looked like Canada, and one looked like me. You could even tell when they were babies and they were freezing in the snow of the winter time."

Everyone in the room gasped.

"So we took them home form the freezing cold and helped them by giving them clothes and food and well, treating them like kids should be.

Then when they were about a couple of months old, we noticed that they grew quiet a lot and didn't look like they were a couple of months old, they looked about 3 already… So we were shocked to find that they were exactly like us, representatives of something.

Canada said that maybe they represent our capitals and I said that they could represent a whole bunch of different cities and how would he know that they were capitals. He looked at me and said, 'I just know.' And then I knew he was hiding something. I asked him about it and he said that a capital will look exactly like the country but they will be the opposite gender. Say for example Budapest*, the representative would be a boy, not a girl.

He then said there was something else, something that caused his death. It was that all capitals have a disease were they die if they are not taken care of properly for one month when they were born. So I asked if the two cities we had were sick and he looked at me sadly and said, 'I'm sorry to say, but they indeed are…'

I asked if we were going to die too and he said no because the disease only kills what country they weren't taken care of in. And they were in his. He was going to die, not me or my capital, it was going to be him.

We had named them by then, and we chose Anya for mine and Madeline for his."

Everyone looked at me when I started and started to cry. I was the cause of my brother's death…. It was _my_ fault that he died. I felt arms wrap around me and hugged me and I looked up to see Alfred, Arthur, and Francis all hugging me as I cried.

"As you can see…" Russia continued, "That Madeline has survived. And if you're wondering how is because of Matthew. He came up with a plan to make his death faster and not as painful because usually the disease rips away two citizens a minute. It may seem like not much but imagine that you can see all of their hopes and dreams, their pains and sorrow, etc. You feel all those emotions getting pulled away like its part of yourself you are losing instead of someone else. And every scar they have, you get. You not only feel mental pain but physical also.

So his plan was that I would invade and with the disease slowly killing him, I would speed it up by attacking his capital, Ottawa.

At first I was horrified because Madeline was Ottawa and I didn't want to kill her but he said if she dies, she will come back ten years later. B-but he wouldn't…. He said when she dies that I'd promise him I'd look for her but I see that his respective family found her, which is even better… She would need you guys more than she would ever need her." Russia looked like he would cry and by the face of the other countries, it seemed he didn't to that much. He summoned up his strength and continued.

"So I did what he said and I remember right before I fled back to country to defend myself, I heard him say 'Thank you' and I couldn't help but look back and see if he was alright, but America was there so I knew I had to hurry and get out of there…. I ran home and Anya was worried and I told her that in roughly ten years, the country she once played with and had saved her would come back….

And she smiled at me and said thank you she fell asleep. So when I heard about Matthew's family finding her, I couldn't help but tell Anya."

Once he said that a young girl about my age or a little older came running out and she looked mostly like Russia himself but she had longer hair, about waist length with to braided strands of hair coming together in the back, and her hair looked a little more blonde than his.

"Hello big brother!" she said happily.

"Hey Anya." He said as he ruffled her hair.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"I think they're still in shock…" he sighed which is true because all of their mouths were hanging open but mine.

I walked up to Anya and she turned around and her face turned from confusion to happiness to sadness.

"Hello," she said carefully. "Who are you...? I've never seen you before..."

"H-hi... I'm Madeline, Matthew's sister..." I say quietly.

"I'm sorry about, well, you know what..." she says.

"Yeah, I accept your apology. I just found out though..." I said

"We all did." She said surprising me because I though she would've known since they kind of share a country together.

Arthur came behind me and told me we where leaving to go home as where all the other countries.

"See you sometime again?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you again..." She said as I walked away to a cab that lead to the airport.

Once we got on I couldn't help but think that I wasn't told everything... Like why didn't they have anymore meetings? How could the others not know about me? Why didn't some people like me?

Little did I know that I would find out all of that later and some extra parts no one else knew.

* * *

**I bet you weren't expecting that! HAHAHA! Well tell me what you thin or if I should explain more or if you found something incorrect, please review, I would like to hear your opinions! *Grazie~! I'll get the next chapter out as fast as I can!**

***It's just another way to unify America and Canada's promise by naming her that**

***New Prussia actually exists in Canada, it's in Ontario. So it would be like this: New Prussia, Ontario, Canada (Or something like that!)**

***Budapest is Hungary's capital**

***Grazie: Thank you in Italian if you didn't know **


End file.
